Rinnegan Storm
by StormRose11
Summary: What happens when a 7 year old Uzumaki Naruto gets beaten up, therefore, visiting the Kyuubi no Yoko, and then Kyuubi gives him a special gift? Rinnegan!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto, Rated M just in-case. Massive plotline advance incoming! Check later chapter for fill-in!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Get lost, demon brat!"

"No one likes you, demon!"

"Die and do us a favor!"

In a dark, damp alley, Naruto Uzumaki was being beaten up by numerous Civilians, battering the Uzumaki with no mercy.

He felt the pain surge through his body, his little body could only take so much, and it was nearing it's absolute limit already. And it looks like no one is coming to save our friend.

"What have I done to you to deserve this?!" Naruto cried out, but it only made things worse.

"Playing innocent, after all the lives you took that day?!" One retorted.

Naruto felt his body getting battered, and pounded, and to his horror, he saw a Civilian with a kunai, ready to end his life.

-Mindscape-

Naruto appeared in a sewer-like area. 'drip-drop' was the only sound he could hear, until;

"**Who dares come before the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko?!**" A voice boomed throughout the area.

Nauto walked forward and he saw a cage. A really big cage, and he saw two large, red eyes, with slit pupils, he felt scared..

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked, cautiously.

The Kyuubi laughed, "**I am the almighty powerful Kyuubi no Yoko! Pitiful human.**"

Naruto froze in shock, "K-Kyuubi?"

"**That's right, fool, now, who are you? I was sleeping 'till you came along.**" Kyuubi complained.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the future Hokage, Believe it, Kitsune!" Naruto yelled, then Kyuubi laughed.

"**I'll believe it when I see it, and if I'm not mistaken, your getting beaten up by puny little Civilian people who can hardy even tell the difference between a storage seal and a kunai..**" Kyuubi said, then, he has a quick memory bop into his head.

"**Yeah, that's right, hey, kit, I have a present for you so you can become Hokage faster, Father said to only give these to the person who you know will bring peace, and kit, don't let me down on this,**" Kyuubi said. The 7 year old Uzumaki raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"**This might hurt your eyes quite alot, but remember, it'll be worth it, kit. And if you want to deactive the gift, or should I say, Rinnegan, after this, just stop the chakra flow to your eyes, okay, kit?**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded, for once, something he understood, then, unimaginable pain started growing in his eyes, he kept in his wails, after a few minutes, he opened his eyes, he could see the chakra in his arms and hands, and it wasn't blue like it was supposed to be, it was golden-ish, and it felt more.. Powerful, more potent, even more than the Kyuubi's, even though he never actually tested it consciously, but whatever. He thanked the Kyuubi and exited his Mindscape..

-Real world-  
All of that happened in one second, he opened his eyes, shocking alot of Civilians.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto bellowed, followed by a massive invisible force pushing all of the civilians away, Naruto took this chance as he quickly ran away, though, he couldn't see a wide eyed Hiruzen that was about to help him.  
He was then suddenly pulled into a black room, a figure, with black leggings, black sandals going just above his ankles, and a black shirt, with tomoes around his neck bone. He had the same eyes that Naruto had, since Naruto quickly looked into the water when he was with Kyuubi to see what his eyes looked like.

"Who are you?" Naruto said, rady to run away if the man was a threat.

"Don't be afraid, I am Rikudou Sennin, also known as the Sage Of the Six Paths, I am the one who made Ninjutsu, I am the founder of the shinobi world, and I am here to train you in your new eyes, I see Kurama has seen some potential of you bringing peace to this world, well then, what is your name, young one?" The newly named Rikudou Sennin said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"M-My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and, who is Kurama?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Kurama is the Kyuubi no Yoko's real name, Young Uzumaki. And we are going to train you to use your newly gained eyes, we will have 5 years to train you, so, I thought I should get some help, and I had to make a bet with the Shinigami to get one of them, so you better bring peace or I swear to god I will eat ALL the ramen in the pure world when you die from old age, or in battle!" Said Rikudou.

"I will do my best, Rikudou-sensei!" Naruto said, filled with confidence.

"Okay, come on out you guys!" Rikudou said.

A few seconds after he said that, some figures came out of the dark, he could barely make them out; Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and a few more he could hardly make out or even know at this point in time.

"Son!" A lady with beautiful long red hair, reaching to her legs, and the Yondaime said in unison.

"Huh? Wait... Am I the son of the Yondaime..?!" Naruto asked, obviously wanting for it to be answered.

"Yes son, My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your Mother, and this is Minato Namikaze, Your Father, or the Yondaime," She said, while bopping Minato's head playfully.

"Hey! Ouch! Kushina that hurts!" Minato whined. You could also see the previous announced figures snickering, and the Rikudou Sennin failing to keep in his laughter as he rolled around on the floor, gripping his side.

After a few minutes, everyone stopped snickering and Rikudou stopped laughing.

"Anyways, it's time I guess we taught you, this is going to be a LOOONG and hellish five years for you, son." Kushina smiled a fake sweet smile, while Minato was rubbing the back of his head with a 'I'm so sorry that I chose a phycopathic trainer as your Mother!' Look.

This is going to be a veerry long five years indeed.

-  
Thanks for reading my first chapter of Rinnegan Storm. Please review and favorite, and share! ^-/


	2. Chapter 2: A God Rises?

-3 years later-  
"Naruto has been gone for three years now.. I'm starting to think he isn't coming back.. I know for a fact Naruto wouldn't die easily..." A familiar voice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe you are right, Tsunade-sama," Said a slightly older Sakura.

"The Naruto I know wouldn't go dying on us without reaching his dreams, he's cocky like that," Sakura said, letting out a slight giggle as well.

"All we can do is wait, let's just hope if anythings happens, we will keep out ground, because I have a gut feeling that the Akatsuki is ready to pounce on us. Gut feelings have saved me in the past many times, and I hope this is no exception." Tsunade said, with a sigh.

"Naruto, please be alive." Tsunade said in her thoughts.  
-Naruto's Training Area-  
"Katon: Catastrophic Fire Flower Jutsu!" A voice cried out, three massive fireballs appeared from a figure and flew at another figure.

"Suiton: Great Water Wall!" Another voice cried out, rivaling the former voice, and the figure that supposedly shouted it now had a massive water wall around them.

"Nice one Naruto, but I already think you have mastered Suiton, so I expect at least a A class jutsu now." A voice said.

"Hai, Tobirama-Sensei, be prepared, because here I come!" Naruto said, confidence clearly visible in his voice.

"Suiton: Severe Whirlpool Twister!" Naruto shouted, as soon as he finished, a massive flying Water Twister, the size of a whirlpool, but even more violent spinning that a normal whirlpool, started appearing, then flying at the other figure, shocking the figure, the figure then set to work molding chakra to defend against the attack.

"Katon: Flame Thrower Wall Barrage Jutsu!" A voice said, then 5 shadow clones appeared next to the figure, also known now as Tobirama, then the original and the clones started pumping chakra into their lungs, and then throwing it out, making a wall of flame throwers, it wasn't that good, since Tobirama hasnt got a good fire element, since it was newly learned aswell.

The clash made a massive amount of steam, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Nice one, Sochi!" A feminine voice said, probably known as Kushina, now running towards Naruto, swooping him up into a jutsu known as: Secret Mum Jutsu: Hug of Death! Naruto started going blue, and muttered out barely: "Kaa-chan, can't- Breath-" Then he fainted.

"Kushina, you ALWAYS have to do that.." Minato said, earning a Bop to the head from Kushina.

"Ow that hurt.." He instantly said after she hit him.

"Serves you right," Kushina said, with a small playful tone.

"I think Konoha is really missing Sochi right now, so imagine the surprise and shocked faces when our Sochi arrives in another two years!" Said a starry eyed Kushina.

"Hey, Rikudou-Sama, how would you rank Naruto right now?" Hashirama said, out of thin air.

"Hm, His taijutsu is around high-jonin, Ninjutsu low kage, genjutsu mid chunin, I'd say A rank, or a High chunin in total, Maybe even a low-jonin, also, he also has 4 types of taijutsu styles mixed in, so I would dare say low kage, but he still isnt THAT good yet, he's getting good fast though, which is expected of a shadow clone spammer." Rikudou said, sniggering at the last part.

"Well, time to continue teaching, we have no time to loose!" Said Mito.

"Wait, what about the Rinnegan? Did you include the Rinnegan?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ah, I'd say it'd make his taijutsu mid kage, ninjutsu mid kage, genjutsu mid jonin, I think he'd be a S rank, only a guess though, it could be much higher, it's that what I said is what it is at LEAST."

"Let's start training him more harder then, I want to train him to hell!"

* * *

And thats a wrap, sorry for the small chapters right now, but they will get longer when more interesting things happen, and maybe after the timeskip. You know. Anyways, please enjoy, favorite, and review! Sayonara! 3


	3. Chapter 3: Truly a God

**AN Update: 07/03/2014 22:44 PM**

**Hey guys, thanks for the 10 followers and 6 favorites! And I will try my absolute hardest to continue this story, and not forget about it or hiatus it, because you guys are encouraging me to write this story, and as the plot progresses, I have a feeling that I will enjoy to write this story! Expect at least 5 or so updates a week, if not, at least one a week. Thanks! 3**

**Rose**

**X**

-A month later-  
"Lady Tsunade, are you sure that Naruto will be coming back? You say it is a gut feeling, and I respect that, but are you really sure?" Shizune said, wanting Tsunade to answer her.

"I'm sure of it, my gut feeling rarely lets me down, and right now, I'm doubting it will," And with Shizune merely nodded, and continued back to her job.

-Back with Naruto-  
"Naruto, come at us with the intent to kill, and use everything you have!" Said Minato, all the others agreed, Rikudou was on the sidelines, he could fight, but even in his weakened state, he was still much more powerfull than anyone.

"Alright, let's do this; Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!" Naruto yelled out, making a massive forest, on par with Hasirama's.

"Katon: Searing Migrane!" Hiruzen said, a massive ball of fire, bigger than a great fireball by about 4 meters, flared from Hiruzen's mouth and sailed towards Naruto.

"Suiton: Angelic Waterfall Shield!" A massive waterfall appeared behind Naruto, speeding past him and then hitting the massive fireball that Hiruzen sent, making tonnes of steam.

'Time to be serious..' Thought Naruto in his mind.

"Raiton: Skyfall!" Naruto yelled, throwing a purple orb into the air, making thunder clouds, then, 2 dragons made of pure lightning appeared from the clouds.

"Shit, everyone, get behind me!" Hashirama said, Hiruzen and Hashirama yelled in unison:

"Mokuton: Great Barrier!" Said Hashirama, making a massive wall that covers a few 50 meters from left to right.

"Doton: Barrier Formation!" Hiruzen bellowed, layering the wooden barrier with about 10 layers of really thick Earth, able to take massive hits and still be left standing.

Naruto brought his arm down, then, the two lighting dragons starting spinning around each other and started gaining speed towards the Wood-Earth barrier, then, a massive explosion erupted, and millions of volts of electricity were heard.

The barrier was on fire, simultaneously, a hole being formed slowly.

"I hate that. I want to brand that as a SS-ranked Ninjutsu. Right beside the Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu." Minato muttered, earning a snicker from everyone except from Naruto, who was out of ear range.

"I'm not done yet! Yin-Yang release:.." Upon hearing these words, they lost control of their bowells and shat themselves.

"..Judgement Beam." Naruto said, earning a gulp from the others present, and himself, grinning.

Naruto made a ball of Yin-Yang chakra in his hands, and then, he punched it so fast and hard that it would put Might Guy to shame even with his most powerful taijutsu attack.

It turned into a beam and sailed at them at very high speeds, basically making them piss themselves laughing saying: "We're Dead" and "Fuck.. That's just too over powered.."

Then, a boom. The rikudou stopped the match after everyone exploded, and revived them.

"Sochi, can you come here please?" Said Kushina, with a fake sweet smile, too sweet. Minato and Naruto knew that smile, Naruto thinking that being in hell is better than what was about to endure.

"Anyways, I think you've mastered basically everything, I now award you your Sage of the Six Paths uniform, well, clothes, but I call it uniform because it looks.. Well.. Like uniform..." Said Rikudou.

"...Oh and I think we should go to Konoha early, as in, now, because it would be worthless to teach you anything, since you should be teaching us right now.." Rikudou said, making everyone sweatdrop, while did his signature Rub-the-back-of-your-head-with-a-grin jutsu.

"Well.. Can't complain there, also, I'm decided to make you guys my six paths, not exactly six paths, since I can make more. So, how many is it? Nine paths? Eight paths? Agh screw it." Naruto said.

"That's good, but my time is gone now, I am here if you need me of course, in your mind, but my physical form isn't here unless it's urgent, it's doing some 'Research'." Rikudou said, in a Jiraya-tone.

That only earned him a beating by all the females. ^-^

-Later that day-  
"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is outside of the village, waiting to be let in, and, he has all the past Hokage's, and their wives, like Minato, Kushina, Mito, etc..." Shizune said, earning a 'WTF' from Tsunade.

-Gates of konoha-  
"Naruto? Really you? That's nice clothes.." Sakura said, with Tsunade agreeing.

"And nice.. Body.. Oooh.." Tsunade muttered so no one could hear her, she got a slight nosebleed but forced perverted thoughts away.

"Sochi, show 'em what you can do, and Tsunade, I'd say these are Sochi's skills:

Taijutsu is easily over Kage level, I'm making a new rank that is about 10x better than kage. Rikudou Sennin rank. Hehe. So that being said, he has high Rikudou Sennin level taijutsu, basically able to beat ANYONE with purely taijutsu without even having to do anything consciously." Kushina said, making Sakura faint, and Tsunade having a gaping mouth as big as Jiraya's pervertness.

"Ninjutsu: The same.. Genjutsu though, Mid-kage, unless he has his Rinnegan: Which, yeah, same results,

Overall, I'd say that Sochi is a XXX-class Ninja." Kushina laughed and rolled around.

"So, please pit him against yourself, Jiraya-perv, Kakashi-smack, and all the other elite jonins and some other S classes or something, otherwise, being an X class, he can take on you, and all of them, but being an XXX class, he beat ALLL of us without breaking a sweat, maybe even destroy the world with breaking 1 tiny sweat. I think." Kushina chuckled devilishly. "So, without further a-do, let's do this, also, we'll help out too, otherwise you will be in the hospital for a few months without him even paying attention." Said Minato, chuckling with Kushina.

**-End-**  
**AN: So, sorry for rushing, but I want to get loong chapters out, only way is to progress the plot further, and make it more interesting, also, first story, don't hate, and of course, please favorite, review, and SHAAARE 3**

**Oh and also I just uploaded another chapter, hopefully Ch.2 is fixed, it is over here. Sorry for the lack of loong chapters, I just believe in: Infinite amount of chapters, don't matter bout length, well. Not exactly. It's just very hard to have the patience. I'm trying for you though! Sorry!**

**Rose**

**X**


	4. Authors Note: A quick thank-you! 3

Hey guys! Rose here, and I'm here to say that I am soo happy to have the amount of followers and favorites, even if it isn't that many; I mean, in the first 2-3 days or so, I have that amount! I'm so grateful! Tell ya what, I'll give you guys an extra chapter just for the amount of favorites and followers! ;) 3 


	5. Chapter 4: Homecoming Battle

-At training ground 7- "Ahh, I remember old memories. Good old days those were, when Sasuke-Teme wasn't gone. Ya know, I kinda miss the Teme. No one to rival yet, no one to relate to when you have gone through the same pain.. Ah. Anyways, let's do this Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, and of course, Jiraiya, and duh, Hashi, Mito, Kushi, Tobi, Mina, and Hiruzen. Hehehehe.." Naruto said, sending a massive grin to them all, giving them a shiver up their spine.

"HAJIME!" Shizune said, she then jumped back quite far.

"Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto called out, only using one hand sign, then, he blew all the air from his lungs, making a massive wall of fire that is about 180 degrees spread out infront of Naruto, and it is sailing towards them at high speeds, and then..

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto said, making the former Jutsu go faster towards the target, catching everyone off guard.

"If you can use Suiton, put up water barriers, also Doton! Now!"  
Kakashi said/Ordered.

"Suiton: Water Encampment Wall!" Said Kakashi, and Tobirama, while Hiruzen and Tsunade put up the Earth version.

The Katon jutsu finally collided with the targets, burning and making steam, but the steam cleared, revealing that no one got hurt at all from that attack, but Naruto was only getting started.

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating Chakra to his eyes.

"Oh shit. Guys, be prepared!" Said Minato

"Why?" Said Kakashi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya, aaand Ebisu simultenously.

"You'll see.." Minato bit his lower lip.

Naruto flung his eyes open, revealing his Rinnegan: A silver eye with a small pupil, with 6 concentric rings around it.

"T-The-" Kakashi said, with Tsunade and Jiraya trying to speak, but they couldn't speak, from the pure surprise that Uzumaki Naruto, out of everyone in the world, had the famed Rinnegan, rumored to be the eyes of the Rikudou Sennin.

"-Rinnegan.." Jiraya finally managed to spurt out, but then they all regained their composure.

"Let's do this!" Tsunade said, punching the ground, making spider-web like cracks on the ground towards Naruto, who jumped up to avoid the Earth cracking up and sending the spot Naruto was standing on flying into the air.

"Still, as much strength as usual, Baa-chan!" Naruto said sweetly, too sweetly..

"Ohshit." Minato said.

"Dodge!" Kushina merely shouted.

"Yin-Yang Release: Judgement Beam!" Naruto exclaimed, he opened his closed hands that were enclamped in the Scorpion seal, and a black ball appeared from his hands, he then reard his hand back, and punched the ball hard and fast, making it look like a Bijuudama in Beam Form...

"I think I shit my pants.." Ebisu simply said.

The beam sailed at them at unimaginable speed, then, it exploded, sending everyone knocked out unconscious, except for Kakshi, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Minato, and also Kushina, barely.

"I'm labelling that as a triple S class Ninjutsu." Tsunade exclaimed. Making Naruto scream in laughter.

"One S above my Skyfall technique." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What's that? Show me!" Minato and Kushina instantly reacted.

"OHSHITDONT- Say that.." Minato and Kushina jumped away.

"Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough, It's too dangerous to show you, and too powerful. Otousan made it a SS class ninjutsu for a reason.." After he said this. Tsunade sweatdropped.

"You've become so powerful Naruto, tell me, is it because of the Rinnegan? You know one day you might not be able to use it, and anyways, you can't always rely on the Rinnegan like most of the Uchiha's do, they basically use the Sharingan 24/7. And with out it, they are like green Genin fresh from the Academy. So remember, it doesn't matter if ou have a Dojutsu, only use it if it's absolutely needed, you hear me?" Tsunade said, with that, Naruto just merely nodded dumbly.

"yeah, Baa-chan, and I've already discussed this with Rikudou-sensei- Oh I wasn't meant to tell you.." Naruto said, sweating.

"Rikudou-sensei? Don't tell me.." Tsunade merely almost fainted.

"Yes, Sage of the Six Paths trained me, or from what I call him, Rikudou Sensei. He's in my mind, but hes too busy flaunting with the Kyuubi telling the Kyuubi to man up, and drink some wine, and trying to talk Kyuubi into getting laid once. But of course, to no avail." Naruto said, snickering. Earning a slight laugh from Tsunade.

She didn't expect the Kyuubi to be like that, she'd expect it to scratch at the Rikudou Sennin, but after all, Rikudou is basiicaly Kyuubi's father, who would do that to their father, hell, even though they are like demons, who would do that? I don't know.. Not even me, the Author of this freaking Story. *Yawn* Oh yeah right sorry, getting on with the story..

"So, you have been trained by basically some of the most powerfullest Shinobi in the world, and one of them is actually the God who created Ninjutsu.. I should be getting used to such surprises Naruto, but you never cease to amaze me.

"Well, if Rikudou-Sensei was at full power, I would be even stronger, yeah, more nightmares for you, Baa-chan." Naruto said, earning a twitching eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Wait, Full power? Is he not even at not full power? Oh jesus, I can't imagine the power he has got when he is at his prime. Just thinking about it sends chills up my spine, anyways, since your so powerfull, and since I know for a fact you have had experience, I'm promoting you to Jonin. I was going to promote you to Elite-Jonin, but it's the experience, even though you have alot of experienceunder your beter, I bet all the other Elite-Jonins have more, but yet, it'll still give you good missions where you won't be bored either, because I know for." Tsunade said.

**-End-**  
**Thanks for reading the extra bonus chapter, if you don't know what I'm on about, check the Notice in the previous chapter! The Author's note thingy. Not actually chapter 3! Hehe. Please favorite, review, and follow! 3**

**Rose**

**X**


	6. Chapter 5: Problems with Alliances

-Akatsuki Base-  
"No doubt about it Leader-sama." Said White Zetsu.

"It really was the Rinnegan, and the amount of control he had over it is immense, it's as if HE taught him everything about the Rinnegan, I haven't saw him use any of the paths yet, but, I saw six circles around his pupil, if that means anything, with your four, I think he has a more mature or stronger variant of the Rinnegan than you, it's as if there are multiple stages to it like the Sharingan, and the thing that really made me doubt we have the power to beat him is he can use Yin-Yang release." Black Zetsu said.

"Hm, indeed, since the Sharingan and all the other great Dojutsu was made from the Rinnegan, so it can make logical sense if there were also more stages to the Rinnegan, though, in order to further 'mature' the Rinnegan further I think it's the same or different, if it's the same, then good, but the latter, I don't think we'll be able to find how to mature it anytime soon, though, I really am wondering about the Yin-Yang release, the Yin-Yang release jutsu was called Judgement Beam, Naruto made a black ball in his hands, and punched it like his arm was using Hirashin itself, it had indescribable power, I think even more than the default Tailed Beast Ball. And if I remember correctly, all five elemental affinities completely mastered, and he used more than six paths, he has Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, and Hiruzen as his paths. I think he is planning to also use Madara Uchiha for one of his paths, Madara would be happy of the chance Naruto gave him also, so Madara will most likely get over the past conflicts with Hashirama, this could very well be the end of the Akatsuki and it's ultimate goal." White Zetsu said.

"We need to be on our toes. Hm." Said Deidara.

"Hn. Agreed." Guess who said this?

"He might prove to be a big challenge to the Akatsuki, so I will now make it so that all Akatsuki members travel in a group of atleast three, if going up againt him, I advise atleast four. This Akatsuki meeting is Adjourned." Pain said.

-Tsunade's Office-  
"You sent for me, Baa-chan?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, this is an A rank mission, recently, Kumogakure has been more and more problematic, the three Jonin that we sent earlier have not been back, and estimates show they should've been back at the start of this week, so that means they have been missing for five or so days. We need you to go and check on them, if need-be, we will send you your Team. Also known as your Paths, and, I will make you the 7 Dragons of Konoha. You will have the Senju battle armour with a dragon instead of the Senju emblem. All others will wear a mask, if you so choose, you can wear a Kitsune mask. I have it right here." Tsunade said, drinking a bit of Sake after the big sentence was explained.

Naruto put on the mask and put on the Uniform as well, also known as the Battle armour just in-case.

"Oh and Naruto, if any Kumo-nin show any hostile actions, I want to to retreat, if retreat is not an option, use the Radio equipped into your mask, and remember, if Kumo show any hostile actions, don't hesitate to return fire. You got it?" Said Tsunade with a firm tone.

"Hai!" Said Naruto, then, he shunshinned out.

-A day later, at Kumo's gates-  
Naruto reached Kumo's gates, only to be 'greeted' by the guards.

"Halt, business?" One of the guards said, supposedly Jonin like the other one.

"Kitsune, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, our Jonin over here to discuss matters have gone missing, and I need to talk to the Raikage to carry on the matters." Naruto said in a stoic tone.

"It is none of your business to talk to the Raikage, he has busier matters to attend to, and he has said that any Konoha shinobi are not allowed to be let inside Kumo, now leave." The other guard said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that since I am under direct orders from the Hokage, do NOT cross me. You will pay the price with war if you do not let me in, and I assure you, I alone can destroy an entire village." Naruto said.

"I did say, but, it can't be helped, raise the alarm, and attack! Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" A Kumo Jonin cried out.

"You have made hostile intentions towards Konoha, I have permission to use lethal force. Cease your attack immediately!" Naruto said in a Authoritive tone, giving off tonnes of KI.

"Never! Suiton: Wave Emergence!" The other Jonin said.

"Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" Another one said, Naruto then instantly reacted.

"Very well. DIE! Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto said, making a massive wave of fire, decimating the other opponents jutsu. Naruto then went off to the Hokage.

The Raikage then appeared with a 'What the fuck did you just do' face.

-Hokage's Tower-  
"Baa-chan, they did hostile intentions, consisting of not letting me in, using jutsu against me, three, to be exact, and, they also said that the Raikage said to not let any Konoha shinobi inside." Naruto said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they do that? I know we were on a faulty friendship with them, but why would they attack you, and worst of all, the Raikage even said to not let any Konoha shinobi past. Hm. Something bad is going on here. Alright, good work Naruto, wait here, ANBU! Get me the other 6 Dragons of The Leaf!" Tsunade said, the ANBU replied with a 'Hai!' and shunshined away.

"Baa-chan, I don't know but I don't really believe that the Raikage would say to not let any Konoha shinobi inside Kumo, I mean, why would they even do that? What have we done to deserve it? And I think I have my suspicions confirmed, I think the reasons why the Jonin didn't return is because they were killed by Kumo. I have not the slightest idea why, but, I think the Raikage hasn't ordered something like that, I know he is a bit easy to anger, but whaat would drive him to do such a thing?" Naruto said. Tsunade just shook her head.

**-End-**  
**Building up for a good plot, well, atleast I think so! Hehe!**

**Rose**

**X**


	7. Schedule! News!

Hello everyone, sorry I didn't put one up today, but, there's a reason, as you might have saw in the Chapter name, I have made a Schedule, party so I can have breaks without worrying and nailbiting on what to write and ideas for Rinnegan Storm. The Schedule is as follows: Sunday and Monday and Tuesdays are my breaks, however, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays will be the update days! However, I have recently got a new Paper round job over here, so, sorry if I fail to deliver an update, I have to lower the priority of the story so I can catch up and revise on my upcoming Exams! Hope you understand! Rose X 


	8. Update!

-Hokage Tower-

"Baa-chan, Furball said he wanted you to drop that Genjutsu to laugh at how old you are." Naruto joked, making Kurama cower on the inside, wishing he had another person as his Jinchuuriki.

"Why that Furball... I'll deal with him later, but right now, there's a mission I want you to complete, It's Tazuna again, but he just want you to help him make a few more bridges and fend off a few bandits. The bandits aroung there have been getting very active lately since the revival of the Wave. Though, the Good outweighs the bad, I have massive news whie I'm on the subject of the Land of the Waves, they have managed to create a Shinobi village, they call it the "Village Hidden in the Waves," Tsunade said, gleefully.

**This is like, a plot forward, but right now, I'm preparing and having a small break, because I'm gonna be doing some biiig plans for this story, please at least wait a few weeks or so, I need to finalize my plans fo this story and finish all the other School problems that those merciless teacher give us. Anyways, I posted this to tell you guys about some plans and that I am not dead. There will be a few updates and some plotline helps along the few weeks, so be on standby!**

**Rose**

**X**


	9. Writers Block - Temporary Hiatus - Info

Temporary Hiatus - Reason - Writers Block Additional Info - Sorry, but stuff will be delayed mainly because of writers block, and Hiatus because of overload of Homework, projects, and I need to overstudy because of GCSE's and if I want to continu writing, I'll need breathing space, so.. Hiatus ranging from Temporary; 1 month - 6 Months Permanent until further notice; 1-5 Years I hope I do not put it on permanent Hiatus, but sorry, Temporary hiatus has been issued until further notice, giving us more breathing space after this is done. 


End file.
